


Arthur Morgan NSFW Headcannons

by nagito_komaeda_on_the_nintendo_ds



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games), Red Dead Redemption 2
Genre: Moaning, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:20:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28683198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagito_komaeda_on_the_nintendo_ds/pseuds/nagito_komaeda_on_the_nintendo_ds
Summary: NSFW headcannons for Arthur Morgan from Red Dead Redemption 2.
Relationships: Arthur Morgan/Reader
Kudos: 41





	Arthur Morgan NSFW Headcannons

Yippee ki yay motherfucker

He’s mostly a soft top, but he can be rougher if you get him riled up enough. 

His pace tends to be pretty slow, he wants to take his time with you.

While he might not be the most experienced guy ever, Arthur definitely knows what he’s doing. He’s no idiot when it comes to sex. He knows just how to make you feel good.

The first time you two have sex he goes in very slowly, as if he’s scared of breaking you. When he’s all the way in he reaches down to brush your hair out of your face and look you in the eyes. “Let me know if it’s too much, alright? I don’t wanna hurt you, doll.”

Of course, in reality he would never hurt you, he’s too careful. He’ll definitely leave you breathless, but he’ll never hurt you.  
He doesn’t really make any noise in bed aside from some heavy breathing, but he loves to hear any sounds you make. If you moan his name he might lose his composure a little bit and get slightly rougher.

He’s found that he actually loves giving you oral. While he wasn’t entirely sure what he was doing at first, your moans and whimpers were enough to give him a rush unlike anything he’s ever experienced before. He loves to look up at you while eating you out, he thinks your face is so cute when your cheeks are all hot and flushed. He also finds it cute how just his tongue alone can drive you crazy. 

As for his fingers (insert funny joke about fingering the trigger of a gun here). He doesn’t use his fingers often, but when he does it’s usually because you’re fooling around somewhere you shouldn’t be. One hand over your mouth to stifle any sounds you make, and one hand between your legs. “Shhh darlin’ you gotta try to be quiet for me, ok? I know it feels good but I don’t want us gettin’ caught with you in any sort of a compromisin’ situation.” 

He’s definitely good with his fingers, despite not using them on you often. His hands are slightly rough and calloused, and before sex he’ll run his hands all over your body, wanting to memorize every inch of your skin.

If you’re insecure at all, Arthur will comfort you and tell you how beautiful you are. You are an absolute miracle to him. He never thought he could be deserving of love at all, so the fact that you love him is incredible to him. To him you are the most beautiful person in the world, so he can’t understand how you would ever be insecure. He’ll shower you with compliments and kiss you, slowly trailing his lips down from your lips to your neck and lower.

He’s not that much of a tease, as he feels bad quickly if he’s being unfair. One pleading look from you and he’ll give in. He’s far too crazy about you to keep you waiting for too long with teasing.

He’s a tits man. He’d never admit it, but he’s caught himself looking at your tits a couple times, even before you two got together. He’s always scolded himself for this though. If you wear anything that shows off your tits he might find it harder to stop himself from staring. He loves to kiss your tits and hold them in his hands, regardless of how big your tits are they look so small in his hands. While he rarely lets you on top, (and usually ends up flipping you when he does) he does love the way your tits bounce when you ride him.


End file.
